freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment
WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Logo: We see a bright flash with the "D" from the gold text "WALT DiSNEY" (in the familiar signature font), both of which are zooming out on a blue (or black) space background. When everything is at a comfortable distance at the top of the screen, the flash forms an abstract shining star below "WALT DiSNEY", and the light spreads out to form a glowing arc. When this is finished, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fades in underneath the arc in gold. Variant: There is a short version of the logo which was used on several trailers and ads from August 2001-October 2007. This was also used on VHS piracy promos from 2001-2005. "WALT DiSNEY" and the abstract shining star are already in the distance. A second later, the glowing arc forms, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fades in when the arc is forming. FX/SFX: All modern computer graphics. The logo has a classic Disney feel to it, however. Music/Sounds: A short synth/orchestral tune. Music/Sounds Variants: There is a shorter version of the short synth/orchestral tune. This short version is used on the short logo. A few DVD releases from November 2001-August 2002 have this audio plastered on the real logo. In 2006, the tune was changed to a more orchestral tune. Availability: Very common. Can be found on DVD, UMD, VCD and Blu-ray Disc releases from the era. Some are still in print. The blue background one is on animated movies (although it appeared on the Region 4 DVD release of Bedknobs and Broomsticks, despite being a live-action movie), while the black background is reserved for live action movies (however, the black background was seen on a House of Mouse single episode DVD, as well as demo VHS tapes of Special Editions of Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan and The Aristocats, a trailer for the Aladdin: Platinum Edition VHS and DVD, and a trailer for Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, which are animated releases). As for VHS, this logo appeared late in the format's life and can be seen on the first Platinum Editions, as well as on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, and Baby Einstein videos of the era. The first video to use this logo was The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (although the regular WDHV logo was on the tape). And the last VHS to use this logo was the 2007 VHS of Cars. Strangely this logo doesn't appear on the VHS and DVD releases of Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo. It also appears on the 2012 Special Edition DVD print of The Aristocats, itself a reprint from the 2008 release, and the 2013 DVD releases of the TV shows: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, which are all reprints from the original 2005-2007 releases. This also appears on Studio Ghibli titles such as My Neighbor the Yamadas and Porco Rosco, among others. The 2001 Region 4 DVD releases of The Aristocats and Oliver & Company do not have this logo, despite it being on the cover; they just use the 1995 Disney Videos logo. This logo also makes a surprise appearance on the 2015 DVD release of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (itself a reprint of the original 2006 Disney Movie Club exclusive DVD release). It also appeared on the 2015 region 4 DVD reprints of The Rescuers Down Under, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo & Stitch, Home on the Range, Brother Bear, Treasure Planet, Robin Hood, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Rescuers, The Sword in the Stone, Hercules, and The Great Mouse Detective (presumably reprints from the 2002, 2006, 2007, 2001, 2002, 2002, 2005, 2004, 2003, 2007, 2001, 2001, 2001, 2002 and 2002 releases, respectively; this is due to an exclusive promotion at Big W, who is re-releasing most Walt Disney films on DVD with limited edition packaging). Scare Factor: None to low. The animation and music may get to some, but this is one of the best home video logos ever! Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus, don't the FANDOM Users make fun of all of you VeggieTales characters! �� But still it’s Nightmare for you guys. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:None to Low Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:Logos that made surprise re-appearances Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:DVD Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:VCD Logos Category:PSP UMD Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Taken From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Easter Egg Hunt 2007 DVD Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions From Despicable Me Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Disney logos Category:Logos That Could Make Bart Simpson Shit Himself Category:Logos that make Keith from Voltron:LD kill Pidge Gunderson to Heavy Metal and soon commits homocide Category:Logos that scare Robbie Rotten Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Pidge Gunderson sprouted wings. Here lies Pidge Gunderson w2003_2017 Category:Awesome logos Category:Logos that killed Bob the Tomato Category:Logos so Cool you must Make a Scary version of this! Category:Logos that Count Duckula hates Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up Category:W Category:L Category:D Category:S Category:N Category:E Category:Y Category:Nice logos Category:Awesome Bordering To Outstanding Ranked Logos Category:AAAAHHHHHHHHH uhh what this is not scary you must be strange Category:Am i dead yet? Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:This is not funny Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Deleted by Monika Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Nigel Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make me watch Pingun ADHD (Pingu ADHD) Category:Gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Scooby-Doo Category:Logos that scare Shaggy Rogers Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry